rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes and Monsters
"Heroes and Monsters" is the thirty-ninth episode of RWBY and the eleventh episode of Volume 3. It premiered for Rooster Teeth sponsors on February 6th, 2016 and was made public on February 7th, 2016. Summary The Wyvern flies by as Ruby Rose fights off hordes of Grimm on the deck of Roman Torchwick's captured airship. Neopolitan challenges her and alerts Torchwick to her presence, and he heads to the top of the airship. Ruby battles them both as Torchwick explains his motivations – nobody can stop what is coming, and that he wishes to be on the winning side of the conflict. Neo disarms Ruby and prepares to finish her off, but at the last moment, Ruby opens Neo's umbrella, which sends her flying off into the wind. Angered, Roman continues to beat the disarmed Ruby, chastising her for not seeing the "real" world. He claims that all heroes die, but that he would do what he did best; survive. As if to contradict this statement, moments later, he is swallowed whole by a Griffon. The stolen airship, damaged during the fight, begins to crash and break apart. Ruby reclaims Crescent Rose and leaps off the side, using her weapon to slow her descent. She lands safely on the landing pad of Beacon Academy. At the Beacon courtyard, the students are fighting a number of rogue Atlesian Paladin-290 mechs. With the students losing ground, Coco Adel tells Velvet Scarlatina to unleash Anesidora, which is revealed to have the ability to create "light copies" of the weapons she has encountered. Velvet fights off the Paladins with an arsenal made up of the weapons of her fellow students, destroying two of them, but she is eventually overwhelmed. Weiss Schnee intervenes with her Semblance, summoning one arm of the Arma Gigas, which destroys the last Paladin. Qrow Branwen, Glynda Goodwitch and Cardin Winchester are fighting against Grimm and rogue Atlesian androids in the streets of Vale. James Ironwood joins the fight, having survived his crash, which has exposed parts of his body as being cybernetic. Ironwood orders Qrow and Glynda to set up a perimeter and evacuate Beacon while he reclaims his airship. Moments later, the stricken ship crashes nearby, and the remaining androids and Paladins shut down. Adam Taurus and Blake Belladonna meet again at Beacon. Adam calls her a coward and vengefully re-states his intentions to start a revolution to change the world. When he threatens to execute an innocent student, Blake attacks him. After knocking Blake to the ground, Adam promises to make her suffer for her betrayal and vows that he will destroy everything she loves – starting with a nearby Yang Xiao Long. Adam stabs Blake in the lower torso, causing her to cry out and attract Yang's attention. An enraged Yang immediately lunges at him, but Adam counters with his Semblance, depleting the remainder of her Aura and severing her arm in one powerful strike.AfterBuzz Before he can finish her, Blake distracts him using her Semblance and escapes with Yang. Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos and Ozpin rush to the vault beneath Beacon to transfer the Fall Maiden powers from Amber to Pyrrha. Pyrrha sorrowfully allows Ozpin to begin the transfer process as Jaune looks on, confused and helpless. Suddenly, an arrow fired by Cinder Fall pierces Amber's heart, interrupting the transfer. Amber dies, and her powers pass on to Cinder. Ozpin orders Pyrrha and Jaune to escape and bring Ironwood, Qrow and Glynda back to Beacon. Cinder, now with the Fall Maiden's powers complete, finally confronts Ozpin face-to-face, musing that "she" was right about Ozpin's arrogance. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *Most of the moves that Velvet performs with everyone's weapons are taken directly from each weapon's first appearance. *The fight between Neo and Ruby was partially Monty Oum's work.Joel Mann's Twitter *Originally, Adam and Yang had a longer fight but was cut: the unused animation for it was later re-purposed for their final confrontation. *When Adam and Yang attack each other, the animations used are the finishing move from the "Black" Trailer and the finishing move from the "Yellow" Trailer.[https://youtu.be/emcW7iABiso?t=1042 RWBY Volume 3 Finale Livestream] See Also *Battle Pages **Ruby vs. Neo and Roman **Battle of Beacon *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery V3 11 00003.png|Ruby surrounded by flying Grimm V3 11 00015.png|Blake fighting Adam V3 11 00029.png |Velvet reveals her weapon. V3 11 00040.png|Students fighting together V3 11 00046.png |Weiss performs a partial summoning. V3 11 00062.png|Neo and Roman teaming up V3 11 00090b Qrow Scythe.png|Vale in ruins V3 11 00099.png|Jaune sees Amber V3 11 00124.png|Yang loses an arm. V3 11 00127.png|Cinder becomes the Fall Maiden V3 11 00132.png|Blake protecting Yang V3 11 00135.png|Maiden vs. Headmaster Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 3